Donald "Jay Jay" 'French' MacDonald
Donald 'Don' "Jay Jay" 'French' MacDonald, is a veteran Scout Corporal in the Boy Scouts, as one of Kappus teams, he has autism. Don was a good friend to Kappus, Later when the Christchurch 7,1 earthquake hit, Don left New Zealand, for San Fransico, Don was a Bandmember of Kappus rockband, and the brand new twisted sisters, Don in San Fransico would soon find Bessie Higgenbottoms the dream of his life, he and Bessie would fall in love, Biography During his early life Donald MacDonald was born in Christchurch in the suburb of Bishopdale to a weathly family commonly his mother Natasha MacDonald and his father Shawn MacDonald. upon living in Bishopdale he was unfortuantly daignosed with Cancer in the early 2000s however with many medical helps and checkups Donald was able to recover from Cancer and the only thing left to trim his first baby hair and take an operation where the cancer was, sucessfully Donald survived the cancer treatment and was free of it in 2001. He joined the Bunny Scouts at Burnham Military Camp to a Scout Group commonly known as Troop 201 the Bunnies a boy scout group. it was where he met Kappus Dario for the first time with his friends that included Nic Weaver, William Daniel, Joseph Brethren, Angus McGregor, and the mad scientist German Lovik Gogenburg all became friends in the begining. Kappus Dario was the Scout Captain Second-in-Command to Mr Alexander Havelock the Teacher of the Group, the 201 group contained of Yuri Kolmeir a Russian-New Zealander. Boomhour Ratliff real name "Povilas Malinauskas" from Lithuania in Europe. Tobias Ipswich, an Australian. Lewis Barker, a very posh boy scout. Denal Robertson a rich handsome scout, Kanois Vance Wiremu a Maori Scout. Isaac Miriam commonly called "Scardy" by all the boys but he's is good at serving cups of tea he's from a rich family in New Brighton, Henry McKovski from the Selwyn District and also Jew Orphan living in Tai Tapu. Hyram Gunn a Yaldhurst man and also Comedian of the boys. Ivon Jones from Lansdowne, Kevin Marshall a farmer boy from Lincoln in that district close to town. Edward Holmes from Hoon Hay. Colby Siddons from Merivale and also a lone family kid sole surviing Siddons family member after the deaths of his parents in a car accident when he was young, Edward tried to raise him a proper man but has stress. Gordon McClung from Riccarton. Werner Lohnningranhn from Broadfield a family man with a rare German name that's not fairly common in society and the only last named family in the world with a wired name although technically in reality Lohnningranhn wasn't the real last name was Scholz but the name Lohnningranhn was probably a cover up that Werner is probably hiding. both went to Scouts together to earn badges or commonly sell Mars Bars for sale to the residents of Christchruch which was their duty to fulfill. Donald unlike anyothers where well respected and he was a well respected friend of Kappus Dario to help support his terminally-ill health. unfortuantly during his life at Scouts he had a severe accident in a cooking class which as he put too much frying cooking oil in the food which as a result caused the steak he was cooking to burn the fire was intence that is severely burned out his only eye but as he had it closed it blistered and scoled it paled his eye severly blinding his only eye it turned to a silver eye instead of the other coloured eye with a blind eye Donald felt ashamed and worried everyone would laugh at his eye but it turned out not the case only for a medical treatment he was given full surgury to his damaged eye though they didn't remove his eye they only removed the burned bits but the pale parts where okay condition but the blind was not unable to see with one eye Donald had to be given an eye patch as a result hence he doned a bronze coloured eye patch, at first Kappus thaught the joke of him having an eye patch he called him 'One-Eyed Don" for laugh but that offended Donald and he had to take it back as otherwise be taken too seriously and would hurt his feelings. Kappus obliged to respect Donald and thus all Scouts did with his eye-patch Donald had to wear the rest of his life in Bunny Scouts. he would later join Kappus's rockband to honour his mother as his mother would have done and participated at her funeral after she died of Throat Cancer her death unfortuantly was one that scared Donald for life but Donald told Kappus he used to have Cancer formeraly but since then he was fully treated and survived it but was saddned his mother didn't do the same that would make Kappus feel better he had somebody at his side to survive a treatment. He remained a Bunny Scout until the final years he went to the USA after the Canturbury Earthquakes on 2010 the 7.1 shook the town thus Kappus, along with Nic, Will, Joe, Angus and Lovik and including Don left New Zealand for the USA to live in San Francisco (though that city does have Earthquakes) but they didn't care about it at all. After Dee Snider's retirement from Twisted Sisters, Donald became the new drummer to replace the previous in Dee Sniders band. later in 2011 that same year Donald joined Troop 828 with Kappus, Nic, Will, Joe, Angus and Lovik to Troop 828 as teacher aids they where young at 14 but they where fully quallified but still needed extra student teaching as a result to earn their grades they where well respected to Mrs Gibbons but Donald despite being respected didn't show his eye not until later. Donald fell in love with Bessie Higgenbottom whom also returned his feelings she also had respect for him as since she has had an accident with her teeth in the past, she came to respect Donald's blind silver eye and both would become well respected in their romantic relationship. Triva *Don, should not have been mistaken with the other Donald. *His real name is Donald, but he is more referred to as "Don". *His name can possibly be a reference to McDonald's mascot Ronald McDonald. Category:Bunny Scouts Category:Trooper201 Category:Nice Category:Kind loving Category:Friends of Bessie Category:Main Characters Category:Colby James